1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device includes two display panels in which an electric field generating electrode such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed with a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. Voltages applied to the electric field generating electrode apply an electric field to the liquid crystal layer that determines the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer which controls the polarization of incident light to display an image.
Generally, the image is viewed only from one side of the liquid crystal display device. However, a liquid crystal display device for viewing images from both sides by interposing two liquid crystal display panels has been used in various fields.
The liquid crystal display device may be classified as transmissive type, transflective type, or reflective type. Since the transflective and reflective type liquid crystal display devices utilize reflected light, the path of light to be transmitted and their color saturation is different. For this reason, the color saturation of the transflective type and reflective type liquid crystal display device is different from that of the transmissive type liquid crystal display device, causing a reduction in perceived image quality.